


Gondola Ride

by funkylilwriter



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Travel, Vacation, Winter, its just zelo and jae fooling around on ther vacation, ski trip, travel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: Junhong and Youngjae went skiing, but Junhong keeps getting distracted on the slopes.





	Gondola Ride

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a silly fluffy thing, I was a bit lazy to edit. I had a headache when writing so it might have some mistakes, pls forgive me.

Youngjae only heard Junhong’s yelp. He came to prompt stop and turned around to see if it was anything major, and there was Junhong, on his side, in the snow.

“You okay?” Youngjae called out.

Junhong lifted a thumbs-up as he stood up. A little wobbly on his feet, he skied on, and seeing that he wasn’t hurt, so did Youngjae.

This happened halfway down the ski-run. Only when they were at the bottom, getting their skis off so they could board the gondola, did Youngjae stop to ask what had happened.

Without looking up from his task, Junhong responded with a brief, “I was distracted.”

Youngjae hoisted his skis onto his shoulder, waiting for Junhong. “Distracted? By what?”

Junhong stayed quiet, and until they were in the cabin, just the two of them, Youngjae didn’t pester him too much.

But as soon as they were settled into the seat, he started whining. “What? What was it? Why won’t you tell me?”

Junhong sighed, he knew there was no use resisting, Youngjae was stubborn. Besides, it wasn’t such a big deal.

“Your ass.”

“My—” Youngjae didn’t laugh right away. He first pictured Junhong catching a glance at Youngjae’s butt while he skilfully entered a curve and zoomed down the snowy slope, and getting so distracted by that sight that he himself made a mistake with his turn, slipped and fell into the snow.

He created this mental image, and _then_ burst out laughing.

Junhong was pouting, head turned the opposite direction, not wanting to witness Youngjae’s outburst. He lifted a gloved hand and wiped he steam off the window. He looked at the pine trees sprinkled white like sugar. He watched perfectly shaped snowflakes rush past the cabin. He just didn’t look at Youngjae, who was now poking his cheek.

“Am I _that_ hot?”

Junhong pouted more.

“Next time you go in front so you can’t look at my ass.”

“ _Stoooooop!_ ” Junhong whined, finally turning to look at Youngjae.

His cheeks and nose were red from the prickling cold, but undoubtedly also because of how much he’d laughed. He was tearing up a bit, covering his lips as he snickered.

Youngjae was wearing a bobble hat that bounced every time he moved his head, and it especially bounced when he was laughing.

“Sorry, sorry,” Youngjae said and wiped his eyes. “But seriously, don’t let my ass distract you anymore. We don’t need any incidents on the slopes.”

Junhong crossed his arms and pushed his hat over his eyes, to sulk. But he didn’t realize that in doing so he opened the door for Youngjae to execute a sneak attack, which was exactly what he did.

He saw the opportunity to kiss Junhong’s pout, and he took it.

Junhong let out a sound that was something between a started yell and a squeak.

Youngjae was giggling again, but Junhong could see the fondness in his eyes – he was no longer teasing.

Youngjae wiggled closer to Junhong, rested his cheek on the younger’s shoulder and looked up. For a little while Junhong just watched him bat his lashes and pout, trying to figure out what he wanted now.

Well, Junhong could guess, but he didn’t want to indulge Youngjae so much.

“What?” Junhong asked, trying to shrug Youngjae off.

“Well—it’s a lengthy ride to the top,” he hummed and continued to bat his lashes prettily.

“So?” Junhong questioned as if he didn’t know.

“So! Help me pass the time!”

“I don’t understand you hyung,” Junhong persisted.

That’s when Youngjae lost his patience. He rolled his eyes, “You’re impossible,” he complained and grasped the front of Junhong’s jacket, pulling him down.

Before he knew it, Junhong could taste Youngjae’s chapstick off his lips.

Youngjae was hardly letting Junhong catch a breath. He moved his hand from where he’d grabbed Junhong’s jacket, up into his hair. And unlike his shyness and sulking just a second ago, Junhong didn’t hesitate to wrap his arm around Youngjae’s waist and pull him closer.

The inside of the cabin heated up quickly with their heavy breaths. Youngjae lifted himself onto Junhong’s lap for a better angle, but they pulled away from each other quickly as the movement caused the whole cabin to sway.

They were frozen for a second until the swaying stopped—well, until it returned to a normal amount; and then they burst into quiet giggles.

Junhong lightly smacked the side of Youngjae’s thigh. “Careful!”

Youngjae shrugged sheepishly. He didn’t wait another second, he leaned in to once again claim Junhong’s lips.

It was a good way to pass the time. Youngjae thought that there was no other person in the world who could follow his pace, the constant changing between soft pecks, slow kissing and open mouthed, hot kisses with lip biting and no space between them.

Although no matter how close they wanted to get, the snow clothes they were wearing was quite the cock blocker.

But if you ask Youngjae, it was a good thing. After all, they were merely passing the time this way.

That’s why when Youngjae felt Junhong’s hips twitching, trying to push up against him, he pulled away and squeezed Junhong’s cheek.

“Hey, hey. Kissing only, we don’t need any more distractions on the slopes,” he hummed, smiling slyly.

Junhong flushed at this, and nuzzled his face in the crook of Youngjae’s neck, hiding.

“Fiiine,” Junhong whined, although clearly embarrassed by the callout.

Smiling, Youngjae rested his cheek on top of Junhong’s head, reaching up to play with the younger’s hair.

A little while later, when he was done sulking, Junhong started taking advantage of his position, pressing kisses down his neck.

Youngjae parted his lips and let out a long breath, tipping his head back. Somehow it seemed that the gondola rides would be more fun than skiing itself.


End file.
